Truth
by Jaded-Sky
Summary: What happens when the girlfriend Hunter left behind turns up in Widows Vale? Set after 'Full Circle'. Random POV's please read and rate. UPDATED
1. Default Chapter

A.N. Set a couple of days after Beltane

'Right then' Hunter Said in that crisp English accent I love so much.

'If you would like to follow me then we'll start the circle'. He turned to leave as there was a knock on the door.

'I'll get that' Sky said. I hadn't sensed anyone coming up the path. That was weird and I still didn't sense anyone.

Sky came back in the room followed by a small, slim, brown haired girl with big blue eyes.

'Em Hunter?' Sky said sounding nervous. Sky is never nervous! Who is this girl?

Hunter turned to look at the visitor and when he saw her his jaw just dropped, and he seemed unable to speak.

'Heya Hunter' the girl said (She was British). I hated her instantly. I don't know why. I wasn't jealous, she was pretty yes, but not beautiful like Sky or Bree. I sent my senses out towards, she had a very powerful block up. She eyed me suspiciously when she realised what I was doing. She turned back towards Hunter.

'Is this a bad time?' She asked.

'No of course not!' Sky answered 'We were just about to have a circle, this is our coven Kithic' Sky then introduced us all.

'Hi, I'm Clea, Clea Julian. I'm a friend of Hunters and Skys' the girl said.

'Well then' Hunter seemed to have his voice back but he still seemed a bit shaken. 'Lets get started'

'Why don't you join us?' Robbie asked. 'If that's ok?'

'Sure' Sky replied. 'Let me show you where to put your coat'

'Ta hun'. She followed Sky to the hallway and left her coat there.

She came back in and this time it was my jaw that dropped. She was not what I was expecting. She had a perfect figure and a chest that could give Miss 36C Sharon Goodfine a run for her money. She was wearing black jeans a red button down shirt open at the top with a black top underneath. She had also put her hair down and it fell to her elbows in brown waves.

'OK' Sky said. 'Let's go have a circle.


	2. Chapter 2 shocked

Chapter 2- Shock

Hunters POV (after the circle)

I still can't believe she's here. After all this time. Just when things between me and Morgan are at their best. Oh goddess she looked just as good as ever, better even, though I didn't think that was possible. She looks older now. More sophisticated.

She could see I was shaken by her arrival, so after the circle she said it was late and that she'd talk to me tomorrow. Then she gave me the number of where she was staying and left.

'Where's Clea gone?' Sky said coming into the room.

'She left' I said shortly. I didn't want to talk about her.

'You'll have to face it soon Hunter. She's here.......and she's still your girlfriend.' Then she left the room. Oh goddess what am I going to do. First things first. I have to keep her away from Morgan.


	3. Chapter 3 the meeting

Chapter 3 - The Meeting

'I'm glad you called, we need to talk' Clea said as I sat down. She was like me, hardly ever said hello, and always straight to the point.

'What about?' I asked. She was closed off again. Both times I had seen her in Widows Vale, She'd seemed closed off and reserved.

'You know what about Hunter!' She snapped, which I was taken aback by, Clea never snaps.

'You left England! You left me! –Your girlfriend without any explanation. I had no idea where you'd gone. Didn't you think I'd be worried. Did you just think I'd accept it! That I would just carry on without you as if we had never met! Like you had never been in my life? I couldn't do that hunter............I can't do that.'

I was stunned I didn't know what to say. I just sat there mouthing wordlessly. Clea had changed so much, in just one year.

'Hunter. Just, say something'

I still couldn't find anything to say, my mind went blank. She never had this affect on me before.

'Hunter. You're the most decent guy I've ever met. Coz Cal, well he tried to kill me, ha! And Chris.....' She looked like she had just said too much.

'Hunter, please. Just please say something'.

'I'm with Morgan' I just blurted it out. I hadn't meant to. It just came out.

'Excuse me?' Clea said looking shocked.

'I'm with Morgan' I whispered 'I'm sorry'

I looked up at Clea, she looked as if I had just slapped her. I sent my senses towards her and her block was even stronger now. Then without warning she got up and left.

I followed her outside and she was just pulling away in her car when I got there.

'I'm sorry Clea' I whispered into the air.

**Clea's POV**

'It's not over yet' I said to myself as I drove away tears of anger and sadness rolling down my cheeks and onto my legs.

'Just wait till the party tonight'.


	4. Chapter 4 Death

Chapter 4 – Death

(A.N ok this is NOT the last chapter, and also, Cal's alive, you'll find out how later.)

Clea's POV

'Cal?.....the plans on yer? Ok you know what to do'

I said hanging up the phone.

I started laughing to myself.

'I never thought it would come to this' I thought to myself 'I never thought I'd get this crazy over someone, and because of it, Morgan will get seriously hurt.

I just sat staring into space

'Oh my god!' I said out loud standing up

'I can't believe I'm going through with this, this isn't what I'd usually do.

I just grabbed my jacket and headed out the door.

4 hours later

Hunters POV

'You sure you want to go?'

I asked Morgan over the phone

'For the hundredth time Hunter, yes I do'

'But why?'

'I just do ok!'

'Ok I'll pick you up in 10'

'Thanks Hunter'

'Your welcome see-you later my love'

I said as I hung up the phone.

'That sounded interesting' Sky said as she walked into the kitchen.

'yer' I replied. 'Morgan wants me to take her to the place out near Cal's old place, you know the place where she stabbed me'

I said reaching up and touching my neck

'Why?' Sky asked

'I don't know, she just said she wanted to.

'Want me to come?' Sky asked sounding concerned.

'No it's ok, I'll see-you later'

Then I grabbed my car keys and walked out of the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

When we got there Morgan still wouldn't tell me what we where doing here.

'Morgan.......why the.....................'

'We meet again' I turned sharply at the voice that came from behind me.

'Cal!?' I breathed shocked, I turned to Morgan, she had gone pale and looked very unstable.

'I thought you where dead' Morgan whispered staring at Cal.

'I needed time to think' Cal replied simply.

'You bastard!' I shouted and dived for him.

The next thing I knew I was on top of him punching him.

'Hunter!' Morgan shouted behind me and tried to pull me off.

'Cal!' Clea had appeared and was running towards us. I pushed Morgan off me, a bit more roughly than I meant to.

'Clea, stay out of this, this is between my dear brother and me' Cal spat at her.

Suddenly Cal pushed me off him and I landed a very awkward and painful way. I could vaguely hear Morgan and Clea arguing in the background but I couldn't actually make out what they where saying, all I knew was that I wanted Cal dead.

Morgan's POV 

'Goddess it's happening again' I breathed to myself

'This is all your fault!' I spat at Clea

'How is this my fault!' She shouted back.

Before I could answer she had moved over to Cal and Hunter trying to stop the fight.

'Guy's please, Stop fighting' She said trying to pull Hunter off Call, and to my surprise she had started crying.

'Clea your just making things worse' I shouted at her

'I'm trying to stop it. Which is more than your doing!'

'Clea, stay out of this' Hunter said knocking her back, and right off the edge of the cliff.

But she still had hold of Hunter's top, so he fell with her.

'NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I was screaming running to the edge, and Cal seemed to be doing the same.

I looked over the edge, but couldn't see them anywhere.

'We have to go down and get them' Cal said behind me, and it struck me how gorgeous he was, and how much I wanted to feel his lips on mine again.

What was I thinking! Here I was looking for my boyfriend, who could be dead! And thinking things about my ex, the one who tried to kill me.

'But how do we get down there, we don't have a rope or anything?' I asked him.

'Follow me, I know a way down'.

Cal's POV

Clea better be ok, this was not meant to happen, We were supposed to get Morgan and me together, and Clea and Hunter together, Not kill Clea and Hunter.

Goddess, Clea better be ok, I love her.


	5. Chapter 5 Strife

Sorry it took so long for me to update I didn't have any inspiration and I was really busy with school stuff, so any way here's the next chapter.

Chapter 5 - Strife

Morgan's POV

I followed Cal as he ran though the woods

'Cal we need to go and help them!!' I shouted to him

Please let him be ok goddess, let him be ok

'I know a way down there, follow me' I was to upset to wonder whether this was a trap or not, I just wanted to make sure Hunter was ok.

Cal grabbed my hand and pulled me along behind him. Tear were rolling down his cheeks, as well as mine and I could tell he was upset and worried about Clea. She could be dead for all I care, it was because of her Hunter went over in the first place. If she's alive and Hunter isn't….

I'll kill her

Clea's POV

I panicked as my head went under the water for what felt like the hundredth time. I tried to swim but the current was to strong and I felt myself being pulled under.

I couldn't breath and everything seemed to be dimming around me.

I felt something take hold of my waist…….. right before everything went black.

Hunter's POV

I crawled onto dry land, my hand holding tightly to my side where I had hit off the rocks during the fall

The fall

I started to look around frantically for Clea.

'Clea, CLEA!!!' I shouted

Then I caught something moving out of the corner of my eye. It was Clea in the river.

She was drowning.

I dived into the river and was instantly swept away. Leaving a trail of blood behind me in the water.

Cal's POV

I ran down to the river as fast as I could.

Please let Clea be ok please Goddess please.

I did a quick scan of the river and all around it with my senses and my eyes, using my magesite, looking for Clea. I couldn't see or sense her anywhere.

'Shit!' I said to myself

'Clea, CLEA!!!!!!!!!' I shouted making my throat sore

Morgan was next to me shouting for Hunter, but there was no sign of him either.

I turned to face Morgan just as she collapsed to the floor crying. I dropped down beside her and took her in my arms where we both sat in the darkness crying.


	6. Chapter 6 Belief

**Chapter 6- Belief**

**Cal's POV**

I drove Morgan home that night. She sat in silence looking out of the window. When we pulled up outside her house I turned to her.

'Morgan…….' She didn't look at me.

'I'm so sorry, that was never meant to happen, we never meant to hurt anyone….I never meant to hurt you'. I said apologetically.

She didn't reply. She just climbed out of the car took her car keys from me and walked to the path to her house.

I walked back to the house that I had rented with Clea. When I walked in everything reminded me of her, her stuff was all over the place, where she left it. She had been trying to find the best outfit to 'lure' Hunter - as she had put it.

I couldn't bare to be in that house any longer. So I grabbed my keys and drove off into the night.

--------------------------------------------

**Morgan's POV**

I woke up after a total of 1 hours sleep. I had spent the whole night crying.

I had lost him. Hunter. My Murin Beatha Dan. I felt as if my heart and been ripped out and but in a blender then fed to a pack of starving wolves.

I could hear Mary.K in that bathroom that we shared. I didn't feel like facing anyone today, I couldn't. I just wanted to curl up and die. I heard knock on my bedroom door, it was my mum – or should I say my adopted mum, my real mother had been burned alive by her murin beatha dan, Ciaran, my father - She came in and I pretended to be asleep, she left a couple of minuets later. I lay there listening to my family in the house. My mind was still processing what had happened last night, and the same words kept replaying in my mind – 'Hunter's dead, and he's not coming back.

I must have fallen asleep again because when I woke up Robbie was sitting on the bed next to me.

'Robbie?' I said sleepily 'what are you doing here?'

'You where gonna come to that talk at Practical Magik with me, but its too late now, we've missed it' he replied shrugging his shoulders.

'Robbie I am so sorry, I completely forgot, you should have woke me up' I said sitting up and flattening my hair.

'You just lucked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you' he said with a nervous smile.

I was debating whether or not to tell Robbie about Hunter and Clea when he said.

'OK this will complicate things but……'

and before I realised what he meant Robbie had caught my chin and kissed me. He pulled away and we just looked at each other. It had felt so good feeling Robbies lips on mine that this time I kissed him, running my fingers though his hair as he kissed me back.

What did this mean? Did I fancy Robbie? One of my best and longest friends. What would this do to our friendship? What would Bree think? And what about Hunter?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'Stop!', 'I can't walk anymore!' Clea said dropping to the ground

'We've only been walking for 10 minuets' I replied

'You try walking with an injured leg!' She snapped back.

It had been 2 days since I had rescued Clea after we both fell off the cliff. It took me a while getting her breathing again when we were out of the water. Her leg was badly injured, and so was my arm where it hit the rocks when we fell.

I sat down beside her

'I know' I said gently 'but we can't stay here, we have no idea where we are'

She ran a hand through her hair.

'I've tried sending Cal a witch message but nothing happens, its as if I've lost all my powers'

'Same here when I tried Morgan. I guess its because we're so drained from the accident.

A few minuets later Clea threw herself on her side and grabbed at the branches and fallen leaves around her. She sat up and piled them up infront of us. I gave her a confused look.

'Fire' She said simply

She took a dragon shaped lighter and cigarette paper out of her pocket

'I didn't know you smoked?' I asked shocked

'I don't, you just never know when these will come in handy.'

She lit the paper and put it in the middle of the leaves and branches, and the fire started up.

'Someone might see or smell the fire and come and find us' She explained.

That was something else we had in common, Clea and me. We were both quick minded. We tried to find a way out of a situation without panicking.

'If no-one finds us by twilight then we can start going again, but for now lets just stay here and rest'.

---------------------------------------------

We sat in silence for a while. I thought about Morgan, and how she must be feeling, I longed to talk to her , to tell her we were ok, and to tell her everything would be fine, I wanted to –

'This was never meant to happen' Clea announced glaring into the fire

'What?'

'I am so sorry Hunter, I just wanted, needed to see you and talk to you, Cal just wanted Morgan to forgive him for what he had put her through.'

'Clea I –'

'Plus I was angry that you had left me with no explanation, you didn't even break up with me before you left, then I find out……..from Cal….that you've got a new girlfriend' Her voice was rising in tones and she was starting to shout.

'I had no idea where you were. I was worried, I was Scared, you had left me when I needed you the most. For God's sake Hunter. I was carrying your child!' She turned her head to the side, her eyes where filling with tears. Clea never cries

I felt as if I had just been slapped. I couldn't believe what she was telling me.

'What?' Was all I could say. I had lost all sense of thought or speech.

'You heard full well what I said Hunter Niall' She said her voice breaking.

I couldn't believe this, I had a child.

'You don't have a child' she said reading my mind

'He died at birth' She broke down completely and started crying. All I could do was hold her and tell her that everything was OK and that I was here, and that everything would be fine.

Even though I knew it wouldn't.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hunter's POV

It was a while before Clea stopped crying. I don't think I was much help as I started crying to.

I just couldn't believe I had left her when she needed me the most, when I would have become a da. - But if I had stayed, Morgan, my love, would have died.-

We needed to talk about this, I needed to explain why I had left, and Clea needs to tell me what happened. She couldn't cope with it alone, I wouldn't let her.

I held her tightly wanting to comfort her. We sat there in silence as I stroked her hair - Goddess I had forgotten how soft it was. I wanted to say something, anything, but I couldn't find the words.

'It's all my fault' Clea said suddenly. 'he was our son, I shouldn't have let him die!'

'What! Of course it wasn't your fault' I said shocked.

'Of course it was, I carried him. He was my responsibility.'

'Clea' I took her chin in my hand and tilted her head up so her intense blue eyes met mine. 'It wasn't your fault, these things happen, there's nothing you could have done, you're not to blame!'

'It feels like it' She turned her eyes away from mine as they started to fill with tears again.

I held her close to me. Before I left England, I don't think I ever saw Clea cry, and I grew up with her. She was always so strong, she didn't let anything get to her. She really has changed, and now I know why. Its like she's lost all that fire inside her, and I'm going to help her get it back.

'Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?' I asked gently.

'Because you weren't there to tell, I only found out after you had left'

Then without warning Clea stood up wobbling a bit. She wiped her eyes and said

'well no-ones found us, lets go, there's no point sitting here doing nothing'

She put out the fire and walked off, limping slightly.

Clea's POV 

I walked off, pain shooting though my leg. I needed to get away from all Hunters questions. I just want to be my old self again. No more crying, no more hurt. Hopefully Sky can help me with that.

Hunter catches up with me and walks beside me. We walk silently for a while, trying to find the right direction to walk in.

Hunter opens his mouth to ask more bout what happened, but I cut him off straight way

'Hunter, can we not talk about that right now please. I'm not up to it'

'Ok' he answered simply. 'Then answer me this. How come you and Cal are such good friends all of a sudden?. You hated him!'

I considered my answer for moment.

'He helped me though the……..though the situation. He told me what happened here, He helped me and I helped him'

'How did you help him?' Hunter asked shocked and fearing my answer. I laughed to myself.

'Don't worry Hunter, it wasn't anything bad. I helped rehabilitate him to the good side, the Beautiful and moving side of Wicca. He really wanted help'.

'Hmm' Hunter replied, sounding deep in thought.

We carried on walking, trying to find the road or a nearby town.

We must have walked miles by the time we stumbled out onto the road. Right in front of an on coming car. Its headlights blinding us.


End file.
